


好马（二）酒驾

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（二）酒驾

楼层终于到了，plan刚被半抱出电梯，突然跟扎了鸡血似得，攀着mean的肩膀抓着mean的腰，二话不说连亲带啃。

mean被plan的热情刺激得眼睛发红，一只手也顺势揉进了他的后腰。

“嘶——轻点，一会就到房间了。”mean的前胸被咬的有些痛，护着挂在自己身上的plan不至于让他站不稳摔倒。

跌跌撞撞地可算是进了房间，他们就像那晚一样，急着互相扒着对方的衣服，吻得难舍难分。这次，他们都没有遮掩自己，一屋子都是他俩的Alpha求欢信息素，张扬强悍且更加色情。

这要不是还有理智，在电梯里mean就差点没忍住。一察觉到plan“想要”的信息素，mean激动得手都有点抖。

plan看似只是扒在他身上，其实他在悄悄用自己已经硬了的阴茎性暗示地蹭着mean，他想让mean感觉到他现在的迫切。plan舒服得呼吸也变得急促起来，一下一下撩着mean。mean只能死死盯着趴在自己身前的人，忍到青筋爆起，频繁吞咽唾液，不停地哄着他“快到了，快到了”。也不知道他到底是说给plan听的，还是说给自己听的。

谁说A只会对O有感觉的？我现在恨不得干死他…妈的，管他什么Alpha不Alpha的，老子喜欢就行了。

 

只是…你不要一直在我耳边叫我媳妇儿好吗！

mean被扑倒在床上，衣服也早被plan扒掉扔到地上了，plan吻得很急切，舌头不停搅动着mean的口腔，mean的大手回握住他的脖子，让两人的吻变得得更亲近、更黏腻。

“知道我是谁吗？”兜住骑在自己胯间的臀，mean坐起身，诱惑着plan的唇亲过来。因为醉酒和热吻，plan有些失神。  
“媳……”  
“我是说名字！”  
“mean。”

mean满意地听到了自己的答案，本想顺势把plan放倒在床上…plan却撑着自己的手臂不让自己倒下。

“躺下啊！”mean推了半天没把plan推到，有点急头白脸的。  
“你躺下，老子要上你。”  
“我…”我去！“来，我给你算算，你看哈，首先，我是不是比你高？”  
点头。  
“我是不是比你重？”  
点头。  
“那你看，我又比你高又比你重，怎么也是我来吧？”

plan迷迷糊糊地思考了一下，“不行。”

“你怎么这么轴呢！”mean看着现在衣衫不整的plan简直要憋死了，“那你还想不想要了？”

“想……”想就得了！mean嘴上糊弄着plan的同时，手也不老实的摸进了他的裤子里“等…下，你往哪摸？”

“不让我摸吗？哥是不是不喜欢我？”mean有些委屈地问他。  
plan忍受着内裤里摸着他的大手，懵懵的的回答道“喜欢…”

那只手从上到下轻轻地抚摸着他，“你湿了…”  
mean故意用言语臊着他，还嫌不够，拇指转着圈揉着他的龟头。

“……混蛋…”强忍着喉咙间的呻吟，plan清晰得感觉到，藏在皮里的软头被他一点一点用手指拨开。小孔里流出的液体沾湿了他的手，手肘一弯，倒进了柔软的被褥里。

“不行！mean！”plan被酒精和爱抚抽走了大半力气，只顾得享受，顾不得连带内裤一起被扒掉的裤子。怎么办，事情已经到了这个地步了。“……呜。”

借着plan流出的液体，mean手上的动作更加顺畅。光溜溜的plan全身通红的窝在被子里，酒精使他来不及跟上mean的节奏，试着挣扎了几下，却更像欲拒还迎。

索性抬起一只胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，不想看压在自己身上的mean，也不想承认他现在舒服得很。

“plan…亲爱的，看着我，嗯？看看mean…”mean锲而不舍地诱哄着plan。他其实心里都知道，plan清醒时是绝不会这样的，以他那傲娇的性子，就算是喜欢打死也不会承认的，如果那晚不是我把他误当成B，也不会去咬他的脖子。

A一般都忍受不了被咬脖子这种事，特别是后颈。天性使然。可能今天下午的排练不止是只令我躁动吧。

plan侧着头，还是遮着自己的眼睛。他的自尊心是不允许自己叫出声的，即便当mean整个将他含在嘴里，舌头还再不停的卷曲打转，他也只是突然绷紧了身体，加快了呼吸的速度，屋里太安静了，怎么也堵不住mean吮吸他的声音。

“…可以了”plan近乎崩溃地说出这三个字。再多说一个字，可能就要忍不住叫出来了，他快要高潮了。

听到plan颤抖的声音，mean非但没有停下来，反而硬逼着plan射出来，他不停的用舌头缠绕plan的头部，口腔黏膜也在强烈挤压着。

不行了…忍不住了。plan一把死死抓住mean的头发，狠狠地往他的喉咙里顶着，像哭又像舒服地哼出声，绞着身下的床单喷薄而出。

结束射精过程，plan大口大口地呼吸着，整个人软绵绵的窝在被子里，高潮使他的脸颊通红，汗水沾湿了头发，他享受着射精的余韵。

“…你是想弄死我吧…”mean简单清理了一下plan的精液。喉咙没给我捅废了，这还是次要的，差点没呛死我。“舒服了？”

mean比较高兴的是，酒店房间里本来就有润滑剂和安全套，接下来的事情不会令plan太难过。

plan哼哼着答应着侧过身卷着被子找了个舒服的姿势就要睡觉，mean摸进他的被窝，大手把想睡觉的plan捞出来，就着沾了润滑剂的手指，慢慢揉进了他的后穴，plan闭着眼睛皱了几下眉头。

手指打开了他的身体，旋转着插了进去，“嗯…mean？”第二根手指插进去时plan难受地睁开了眼睛。本想倒头就睡，硬是被mean撑开后穴的手指给弄醒，“你干什么呢！”plan才发觉他现在整个人半趴在床上，腰部被高高抬起，大腿也被分开，后面被看光了。“不…mean，不行！”啊，今天真不该跟他们拼酒，一点力气都没有啊。

“你先停一下mean，你听我说…”plan感觉到后面已经被mean揉弄的进出自如了，在这么下去可还得了。

“我听着呢哥。”mean抽出手指调整了一下位置，安抚般的附在了plan的后背，凑近他的耳朵回答着他。

“…你！…”说话间，mean只是单凭感觉直接便突然插进来了。“…痛…不要再动了！”plan痛的腿直发抖，带着委屈的哭腔趴在枕头上。

mean揉着他的屁股使他放松。一寸一寸被插入的感觉简直要了plan的命，他只能随着mean抚摸他的节奏深呼吸着。

“真棒，都进去了…”mean吻了吻plan的头发，一只手插进plan摊在枕头上的手指之间，紧紧攥着他。mean试着顶了顶，plan惊喘着握紧了mean的手指。“mean…mean…”

plan难受地叫了几声，像是在确认一般，mean也温柔地回答着“在，我在。”

另一只抓着plan腰的手，不小心留下了几个青紫的指痕，“plan…plan哥…哥……”

“……你不要再叫我哥了！”plan忍无可忍的缩了缩肩膀，妈的，到底还是被他睡了。一边干着老子一边还要叫我哥，是故意的吗！“啊……”plan惊得咬住了下唇，他感觉到mean不小心碰到了什么地方，连腰都跟着抖了一下。

“是这吗？”mean当然不会放过plan的反应，狠下心用力碾着刚刚令他叫出声的地方。

“…别…mean别！”plan想要躲开身后的攻击，却被两只大手牢牢定在原地动弹不得，“……不要。”妈的，老子快被欺负哭了。

“告诉我，是这吗？乖哥哥，告诉我……”mean突然翻过他的身体，拉开他合不上的双腿，再一次重重的插进去。

plan哭着摇头推着mean“…你个混蛋！你放开我！”他真的不想哭的，但是被人找到弱点他也无力招架，只能嘴硬的不肯承认。

“那我就把你这个地方操烂咯？”不等plan逞强，mean便大开大合地抽插起来，plan尖叫着，双手在床上胡乱划拉着，想要抓住点什么。

“…mean！mean！慢点，我不行了……呜……”plan妥协似的抱住压在自己身上的mean，他的腰已经抖得不像话了。身下也不知道什么时候又射了一次，黏黏腻腻的粘在两人腹间。

plan昏睡过去前唯一的想法就是第二天一定要剁了mark和泡芙，他被mean翻来覆去地干了一晚上，早知道就不该让他们知道我还喜欢着mean，妈的，老子本想上了他的，怎么反倒我成了被上的了？


End file.
